Mi mas grande conquista
by Lantra
Summary: Sirius esta enamorado, James le canta y le invita a que se le declare a su gran amor. *Slash*


°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Sirius se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana en su dormitorio, tenia la mirada perdida en los árboles del bosque prohibido, el viento soplaba suave esa tarde y movía lentamente las túnicas de algunos alumnos que estaban en los terrenos del colegio a esa hora. 

Tan concentrado estaba en mirar los árboles, que no se dio cuenta de cuando James irrumpió en la habitación. Venia de terminar su entrenamiento de Quidditch, estaba algo cansado y solo quería tirarse a descansar pero aun así no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Sirius estaba ahí y de que además no parecía ser el.

- Sirius? Estas bien?

- Eh?... si, gracias por preguntar, estoy bien....

Regreso su mirada a la ventana y suspiro profundamente.

James arqueo una ceja y se rasco la cabeza con la punta del dedo índice, seria cierto lo que pasaba por su cabeza?, miro nuevamente a Sirius, esta vez no le quedaba ninguna duda.

- No puede ser!!!!!!

Sirius se sobresalto y miro a James, con cara de "de que diablos hablas?"

- Tu.... estas..... ENAMORADO!

- ¬///¬U......  de d-donde sacas esas ideas?

- Es fácil mi querido Sirius.... solo escucha....

De solo dios sabe donde comenzó a oírse una melodía estilo musical de Brodway, James se puso en el centro de la habitación y fue iluminado por un reflector de teatro, que también nadie sabe de donde salió, solo que a la autora se le vino en gana ponerlo ahí, y mas sabiendo que en Hogwarts no hay luz eléctrica.

_Es muy fácil saber si estas enamorado!_

_Tan solo esto debes considerar!_

- James.... no crees que exageras?

Si suspiras a cada paso 

_Si tu rostro se pone rojo_

_Si tienes cara de idiota!_

- Hey!!! Como que cara de idiota!?

Eso solo puede una cosa significar 

_Que tu estas bien atolondrado_

_Y que de alguien estas enamorado!_

- James.....

Pues lo siento! No hay cura! 

_Tan solo hay una solución!_

- ¬¬ James....

Es fácil! Es rápida!! 

_Pero a la vez es peligrosa y atrevida!_

- ¬¬ James... Potter.....

Solo busca a esa persona! 

_Y dile que la quieres!_

- JAMES!!!!!!!!!!!

La canción se acabo de golpe al igual que la música, James se quedo parado en el centro del cuarto en una pose un tanto rara.

Sirius respiraba algo agitado y avergonzado ante tal escena, que tal si alguien entraba? Que tal si la malvada autora hacia que en ese momento entrara alguien con una cámara y les tomara una fotografía de lo que ocurría? Que tal si la maldita autora entraba y los secuestraba para hacer una fortuna al exhibirlos como animales de feria? Que tal si la dichosa autora se pone mejor a escribir en lugar de estar divagando tanto?!?!?!?!?! Ok, la autora dejara de divagar y seguirá con la historia.

- Dime, Sirius ^^

- ¬///¬ que fue todo eso?!

- Mi canción, la titulo "estas enamorado"

- Por que rayos cantaste eso!!!!

- Bueno... tenia ganas de que vieras mis dotes naturales de artista y además de que otra manera mejor podía hacerte ver que estabas enamorado? ^^

- Simplemente diciéndolo! No tenias por que ponerte a bailar como bailarina de las vegas para hacerlo!

- Es que es mas divertido así, no lo crees? ^^

- ¬¬...... no, no lo es

- Bueno ya.... se lo dijiste?

- Decirle que a quien?

- Decirle que te gusta.... a quien quiera que sea! ^^ yo te ayudo!

Antes de que Sirius pudiera siquiera ponerse del color de la nariz de Rodolfo el reno, James ya lo tenia bañado y peinado, y además dentro de uno de los armarios de la escuela con un ramo de rosas en la mano.

- Cuando pase vas y se lo dices!

- ¬¬ tengo cara de retrasado acaso? NI LOCO LO VOY A HACER!!!!

- Claro que lo harás... saldrás y le dirás "me gustas" se lo dirás con tu sonrisa mas seductora, caerá a tus pies, luego le invitaras a cenar y ahí será por siempre tuya!

- ¬////¬ sabes.... creo que esto no es buena idea, ni siquiera has preguntado quien es esa persona

- No necesito hacerlo! Ya la imagino... con unos lindos ojos y un cabello hermoso

- Si....*_* y no olvides que también tiene una piel muy suave

- Y una hermosa sonrisa!

- Una linda voz!

- Una grandiosa personalidad!

- Una maravillosa elegancia!

- Un cuerpo soñado!

Sirius se emociono mucho, parecía que James por fin lo convencía.

- Sabes... tienes razón! Se lo diré!

- Así se habla! Bueno ahora mira por la puerta y cuando la veas vas tras ella!

James sonrió y vio como su amigo se pegaba a la puerta, después de un rato de que no paso nadie, James volvió a hablar.

- no te preocupes.... ya pasara, solo paciencia mi pequeño saltamontes ^^

- ¬¬U... comienzo a creer que es una perdida de tiempo

- claro que no! Mientras... ensayemos la canción con la que harás tu declaración!

- Canción?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

- Si, la canción ^^ mira va así... tu sígueme

James se aclaro la garganta y canto a todo pulmón:

Amorcito corazón! 

_Yo tengo tentación!_

_De un beso!_

- CALLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!! TE VAN A OIR!!!!!!!!!

Sirius se apresuro a taparle la boca a James, si cantaba de esa manera en poco tiempo el pasillo estaría lleno de curiosos.

- ¬¬ oh! Esta bien! Se lo dirás sin canción...... al menos puedes mirarme cuando te hablo?!

- o_o Viene por el pasillo!

- Que?! Vamos que esperas!! Sal!

Sirius como buen niño del jardín de infantes, obedeció y salió del armario. James sonrió para si mismo, entreabrió la puerta un poco para ver el momento en que Sirius le declamaba su amor a esa persona. Y fue cuando pensó en que seria buena idea haberle preguntado quien era primero.

Remus estaba parado frente a un Sirius muy nervioso que además de oler a loción "Mil Machos" (N/A: que me perdone Sílice xD pero use su idea) sostenía con dificultad un ramo de rosas rojas.

- Tu... me g-gustas....

Remus solo miro a Sirius por unos momentos algo aturdido por la noticia, no todos los dias se te aparece uno de tus mejores amigos con un ramo de flores para decirte "Estoy enamorado de ti".

Se quedaron en silencio un rato.

Remus no pudo reprimir una sonrisa que apareció en sus labios, al verlo sonreír Sirius hizo lo mismo y se acerco hasta poder besarlo.

Dentro del armario... James se daba de topes con la pared, mientras intentaba suicidarse cortándose las venas con una de las jergas de limpieza de Filch, ese día aprendió una importante lección: pregunta primero, canta después.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

xD que tal? Me pase de ridícula esta vez?

Aun tengo muchas ganas de hacer un Slash en forma de Sirius y Remus, el problema es que no tengo ideas ¬¬U, pero esto fue algo, pequeñito pero me gusto.

Carece de romanticismo, pero las payasadas lo compensan, para serles sincera no me gustan mucho los fics donde se derrama miel ^^U, así que si hago un fic de amor mas bien tendrá algo cómico. 

Bueno este fue uno de mis pequeños proyectos, de momento no tengo en mente algo grande, de hecho... prefiero las cosas así de chikitas.

Tengo varias cosas en mente, como por ejemplo la entrevista de Snape y otras sorpresillas tal vez con los merodeadores, pero eso si, estén seguros de que cumpliré mi sueño y haré un Slash "R" de Sirius y Remus, eso lo prometo. ^^

^^ espero sus reviews y también espero verlos pronto.


End file.
